


Персиковые косточки

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Персиковые косточки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peach pits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360508) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



Первое, что она делает по возвращении в Цитадель (не «домой», еще нет, до этого еще предстоит долгий, долгий путь, пока последние _его_ следы не будут выкорчеваны со скал, с песка, отовсюду), это: опускается на колени и прижимается лбом к земле.

Сокровища всё так же лежат, убаюканные на ее животе, в своем потертом кожаном доме, — куда более драгоценные, чем всё, что может произрасти от нее самой. 

В этом она уверена.

 

_Себя ты не ненавидишь._

_Ты ненавидишь то, что было сделано. Ты ненавидишь то, что произошло когда-то. Что заставляло людей поступать так, как они поступали — использовать других так, как они использовали._

 

Она — Даг, странная, названная так еще прежде, чем она поняла значение этого слова.

Она — Даг, и она видит, глядя в никуда своим отрешенным взглядом.

Она видит, как прилетают вороны — прежде, чем это происходит на самом деле, видит огни — прежде, чем они загораются маяком во тьме. И здесь — она видит удушающую влажность перед тем, как первые струи дождя вновь коснутся этой выжженной земли.

 

_Колодец высох (там, где он смотрит и смотрит)._

_Твои губы расходятся в улыбке._

_Ты падаешь наземь — из-за него, но на сей раз удар по лицу здесь вовсе не при чем._

 

Она баюкает в ладонях свой живот. Мозоли касаются мягкой округлости плоти, земля засохла в отпечатках ее пальцев, которые обводяттуго натянутую кожу над чем-то, что всё растет и растет. 

Оно у нее внутри.

Не в первый раз это вдруг приходит к ней осознанием.

И это также далеко не последний раз, когда это приводит ее в ужас. 

 

_Ты не принадлежишь ему._

_Ты не принадлежишь ему._

_Ты не для него._

 

Вода касается ее, и она вспоминает тот маленький бассейн, в котором омывала ноги. Вода касается ее кожи, чтобы смыть меловые следы боевой краски, которую она не выбирала. Эта вода не может унести ничего другого — того, что она бы хотела.

Она — не жена. Она — не одна из Жен.

Она — Даг, и вода, что брызжет из бескрайней серой шири вверху, делается мутной, грязой и холодной под ее ногами.

 

Она ощущает кожей поцелуи водяных капель — и ее лицо не обжигает огнем.

 

_Это чудесный день._

_Ты смыкаешь пальцы вокруг фруктового семени, держишь его в самом центре своей ладони. В тебе - вся надежда на землю, где черный цвет значит не бензак, а почву, отравленную не так сильно._

_Вода, что падает сверху — во многом точно как поцелуй на удачу._

_Вода, что падает сверху — точно молитва, принятая божеством, для которого у тебя нет имени._

_Это блистательно._

 

Оттуда, куда она глядит (вверх, вверх), поднимается солнце.


End file.
